1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus which executes a plurality of processing in parallel, a control program which makes a printer execute a plurality of processing in parallel, and the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for changing contents to be executed in a second processing according to contents which has been executed in a first processing has hitherto been available. For instance, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-212250, in a printer which carries out a print processing, switching between whether or not a spool processing (a processing in which data of a print job is stored temporarily in a data storage unit) is to be executed according to an amount of data of a printing job which is subjected to the print processing, is carried out. Concretely, when the amount of data of the print job is judged to be smaller than a specified value, the print job is spooled once. Whereas, when the amount of data of the print job is judged to be not smaller than the specified value, rasterize processing is carried out without spooling the print job.
However, a case, in which the first processing is a processing of supplying image data to a display section which displays the image data, and the second processing is a processing of generating second data which is resulted by carrying out a predetermined image processing on first data, has not been mentioned in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-212250.